


Just Kidding....But Not Really

by AlbionMcMillan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbionMcMillan/pseuds/AlbionMcMillan
Summary: Total PWP- Buffy discovers that Watchers used to perform other duties for their Slayer. At first she just uses the information to mess with Giles and make him blush. But, the more she considers the possibilities, the more she realizes that those services would be greatly appreciated by a tired Slayer who is preparing to take on a really big bad. Takes place during the Seventh Season.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

It was an unusual night in Buffy’s house; it was quiet. It had been noisy enough up until around a half hour ago but then all the potentials, as though by magic, though Buffy checked and was pretty certain it wasn’t actually magic, had gone to bed. Now, it was quiet, and Buffy was really enjoying the lack of sound. 

She and Giles had ended up in the living room together- drifting in from other parts of the house and separately settling in chairs with cups of a warm beverage, cocoa in Buffy’s case, and a book. They hadn’t spoken, just smiled quietly at the circumstances and went back to their chosen activity.

Giles’ book was large and dusty and incredibly old looking; typical for him. Buffy was reading a book that Willow had gotten her as a sort of a joke; a paperback novel about a woman who hunted supernatural creatures but, most often, ended up fucking them rather than killing them. 

Buffy snorted with laughter at a particular passage, “Massaged his fury pectorals?”

Giles blinked his eyes rapidly and looked up from his reading, “Excuse me?”

Buffy showed him the cover of her book and laughed again when Giles blushed a bit, “A gift from Willow.”

Giles raised his hand to adjust his glasses, realized he wasn’t wearing any, shifted in his chair, cleared his throat, “I see.”

Buffy giggled at Giles’ obvious discomfort and chided in a joking tone, “Prude,” before returning to her book.

Giles glared at her briefly, harumphed, and returned to his reading.

Sadly, Buffy discovered that, once the sex scenes had all been found, and read, there wasn’t much more of the book that interested her. Noticing a large stack of Giles’ books on the table, she grabbed one at random and smiled happily at the feeling of nostalgia brought on by attempting to decipher an ancient text. 

Flipping through the pages, that she really hoped were just old and not actual skin of some kind, she came to a section titled “Codex of Watcher Duties: Servicing the Slayer.” ‘Something about me?’ Buffy thought to herself and kept reading.

Luckily, Giles was too engrossed in his book to see Buffy’s face turn a bright red at the mention of certain carnal activities that past watchers had been responsible for providing. The descriptions went into great detail on technique and rhythms and scented oils. When Buffy reached the illustrated section, she yipped as though her hands had been burned, and tossed the book back onto the table.

Giles grumped, “Buffy, do be careful; those are ancient texts that cannot be replaced.” He looked up from his reading to see what had startled her. All the color drained from his face, “Oh; the, uh, the Codex…yes, well, that’s, uh…that’s very old and not….”

Buffy grabbed her novel, scrunched down in her chair, thought better of reading a romance novel in front of Giles after having seen the illustrations in the codex, looked elsewhere, and finally grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

Giles put down his book, trying to be the grown-up, “Buffy,” he cleared his throat as he felt ridiculous talking to a pillow, “as I said, those are quite old and…well morals have changed throughout the centuries.”

Buffy replied but he couldn’t decipher her words as she still had the pillow in front of her face.

He sighed, “I can’t understand you, Buffy.”

She finally lowered the pillow, “ ‘Sokay, Giles,” she tried to sound like it really was, “it’s not like you wrote the book…or drew the pictures,” she muttered and blushed again.

This time it was Giles’ turn to cover his face but with his hands rather than a pillow, “I’m sorry that I left it laying around at all,” he apologized. “Let’s just forget about it, shall we?”

Buffy giggled, “Good luck with that; whoever wrote that was an amazing artist.” She giggled again, “Sorry, Giles.”

He waved aside her apologies, “No need.”

“Well, it is late,” Buffy explained as she stood up and stretched.

Giles did his best not to stare at the way that her midriff was exposed as her t shirt rode up her lithe frame. He swallowed hard and trained his eyes on the page in front of him.  
“Yes,” he agreed, “good night.”

“Night, Watcher of mine,” Buffy grinned, unable, and unwilling, to stop herself from putting the tiniest of flirtatious tones in her voice before jogging up the stairs.

“Oh good lord,” Giles groaned with frustration and grabbed a pillow which he placed firmly in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of holding to the season seven story-line but not too tightly. Slowly working to the E rating. I like to tease the characters. Giles and Buffy have a private workout session at The Magic Box.

Giles found Buffy in the training room of The Magic Box the next morning just shy of seven. A sleepy Willow had clued him in on his Slayer’s whereabouts. 

She had obviously been there for some time as she was flushed and sweaty from the aerobic workout that she was putting herself through. Giles knew that Buffy had sensed him; he couldn’t have snuck up on her if he’d wanted to. So, he leaned on the door frame and observed her with the appreciative eye of a proud Watcher. He wasn’t deluding himself; he also enjoyed watching Buffy for the fact that she was a strong and lovely woman.

With one last slow and stretching back flip, Buffy turned toward him grinning, “Get a good eyeful, Watcher?”

Giles met her gaze, refusing to let her teasing get to him, “I did.”

Buffy faltered slightly at the heated look from Giles. She had to tell herself to hold her ground when he took a step toward her. ‘Okay, so he wants to play,’ she thought. “And?”  
  
"Your roundhouse kicks need work,” he stated as he handed her the cup of coffee that he’d brought for her.

Buffy’s mouth dropped open as she took the coffee, “I am wounded, sir,” she said in an approximation of Giles’ accent. 

Giles set his own coffee down and headed toward the collection of sparring pads that were arranged near the weapons cabinet, “I’ll show you.”

Buffy took a drink of the coffee, “Mmm; hazelnut. Giles, you do love me.” She blushed at her own words.

He chuckled and then turned back to her, blocking pads on his hands and forearms, “I’m your Watcher, Buffy; it’s my job to know these things.”

Buffy took another drink of coffee as Giles toed off his shoes and socks and met her on the practice mat. Setting down her drink, she moved into an attack stance, “Okay, Watcher, show me.”

Their eyes met and Buffy saw more than just a little bit of Ripper in Giles’ feral grin, “Show me what you’ve got,” he challenged her.

Buffy began to circle around him, Giles matching her movements, “Oh, you are so asking for it,” she answered in a sing song.

“And I suppose you’re going to give it to me?” he grinned wolfishly.

“King of the double entendre, Watcher mine,” Buffy spat before executing a front kick which Giles blocked with his arm. Buffy spun on her front foot and around into a roundhouse that landed on Giles’ chest.

Giles, moving a hell of a lot faster than Buffy would have expected, grabbed Buffy high up on the thigh and pulled her to him. Her back was pinned against Giles’ chest, her attacking leg outstretched and held by Giles’ hand. His other arm quickly snaked around her stomach and held her fast.

“You’re telegraphing your moves, Buffy,” he panted into her ear. “Your eyes are telling your opponent exactly what you’ll be doing next.”

Buffy shivered at the feel of Giles’ breath ghosting her earlobe. She tried to school her breathing, licking at her lips and memorizing the feeling of being held like this by Giles for later, “I’ll put it on my ‘to do’ list,” she promised. “Although, normally, the bad guy doesn’t stick around to cuddle.”

“You’re looking for something a little more like this?” he asked and then bit her where her neck met her shoulder, just hard enough to make Buffy squeak in surprise.  
He soothed the bite with a soft kiss and, just when she was about to respond, Giles dropped her leg and stepped back, quickly getting back into a sparring stance.

“Hey,” she pouted, touching the spot where he’d bit and then kissed her.

But Giles was all business, “Again,” he commanded.

Buffy’s stomach clenched happily at his commanding voice. She smiled, hoping for more bites and kisses, and then launched at him again. But her only reward was an hour’s worth of drills.

When they were done, both sweaty and panting from the exertion and Buffy still tingling at the spot where Giles had kissed her, she felt good. She knew that she wasn’t the only one feeling the sexual tension; she’d spotted Giles adjusting himself on more than one occasion during their training.

As Buffy took a long drink of her now completely cold coffee, Giles searched around for something to wipe his face. “Didn’t plan on a training session today,” he explained, “no fresh towels,” and then he lifted up the hem of the lightweight sweatshirt he wore to wipe at his face and neck.

Buffy nearly choked on her coffee as she was treated to a glimpse of Giles’ surprisingly tight stomach. She licked her lips at the sight of the small trail of hair that surrounded a, by her estimation, perfect bellybutton and lead down into his track pants.  
“Good thing you’re a problem solver,” she whispered huskily, her eyes glazed over.

Giles grinned to himself, fully aware of the effect on Buffy, “So, I’ll see you back at the house? For dinner?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“Yep, dinner,” Buffy answered, eyes still glazed over.

Giles stepped to Buffy and casually slid his hand down her arm to her hand, squeezing it with an encouraging, “Good workout, love.”

And then he was gone and Buffy was left gaping, her mouth working like a fish, “He is so not getting away with this,” she vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo shower scenes in this one. I'm enjoying the relatively slow burn here.

After running a few errands- picking up lumber at the hardware store for stakes, picking up window putty for Xander in preparation for the next time the living room got trashed, Buffy made it back to the house, Willow told her that Giles had taken the potentials to a nearby park for drills. She was glad that he was helping out so much but, of course, disappointed at the loss of an opportunity to flirt and needle him about the Codex. 

But the potentials out of the house made for the rare opportunity of a hot shower and so Buffy decided to count her blessings. She checked her neck to find that there wasn’t much evidence of Giles’ love bite; Buffy was disappointed. 

Stepping under the hot water, Buffy’s mind drifted to what she had read in the Codex the night before. So far, her luck with relationships that involved the male of the species had all been of the bad variety. Of course, there was Xander but he wasn’t a man; he was Xander. Giles was the only man who had been a constant. In her current situation, and, truthfully, with a bit of suggestion from the Codex, she had started thinking of consistency as incredibly sexy. 

Besides, how often did she get to put her own needs first and Giles was obviously up for it. “Definitely up for it, “ Buffy chuckled to herself. As she soaped her body, washing away the sweat from their workout, she allowed herself to pretend that it was Giles’ hands roaming over her skin. Buffy wondered what he would do if he was there with her just then.

She listened hard for a few moments, glancing at the door, wondering if she would actually be left alone. When she figured that it was safe, she went back to her fantasies; brushing her hands over her neck and down to her nipples, twisting and pinching them the way she liked. She imagined how Giles’ sensuous lips would look wrapped around them, how his soulful eyes would gaze up at her as he bit down.

Buffy stifled a groan as she slid one hand between her legs, through the folds of her sex, and began circling her clit. Remembering how it felt to be held by Giles, thinking about the way his teeth felt on her skin, the way his form pressed against her back; the quickness of her orgasm surprised her. She bit down on the heel of her free hand to stifle the panting moan as she climaxed. 

As she came back to herself, she laughed quietly, feeling a little ridiculous. Stepping out of the shower, Buffy grabbed her discarded clothes and opened the bathroom door. The cacophony of female voices alerted her to the fact that Giles and the potentials had returned from the park.

Buffy wrapped the towel tighter around herself and prepared to dash to her bedroom. Just as she rounded the corner into the hallway, she ran directly into Giles’ solid form. Buffy squeaked in surprise and jumped back, almost tripping over her own feet.

Giles, chuckling, reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, “Careful, love,” he smiled.

“Giles, I uh…was well,” she glanced down at her towel, “taking a shower obviously. Just, you know, yeah, taking a shower; that’s all.”

Giles arched one eyebrow, wondering why his Slayer was so flustered. As her cheeks became enflamed under his scrutiny, he considered that Buffy may have been thinking of him while in the shower. His stomach clenched deliciously at the idea of it and he felt his cock stir with interest. “Just where I was heading,” he told her, “I hope you left me some hot water.”

“I finished pretty quickly so, yeah, there’s plenty of…,” Buffy’s mouth fell open at the accidental double entendre.

Still holding her shoulders, Giles stepped toward her and smelled Buffy’s hair just above the place where he’d bitten her earlier, “You smell wonderful,” he whispered in her ear, “like coconut and something else that I can’t quite put my finger on…yet.”

Buffy shivered as Giles removed his hands from her shoulders. “You’re good at this,” she smirked.

“Years of practice, love.”

“I like the new nickname,” she whispered.

“Do you?” he grinned at her.

Buffy licked her lips, “Yes.”

“It’s what I’ve called you, in my head, for years,” he confessed and then let his eyes take her in fully.

Buffy glanced toward the stairs, “Not the place,” she whispered and stood on her toes to place a quick kiss on his chin, “Enjoy your shower.” Then she quickly dashed to her bedroom. 

When Giles entered the still steamy bathroom, he very pointedly locked the door before toeing off his tennis shoes and stripping. Standing naked in the middle of the room, his mind wandered to the fact that Buffy was there moments before in the very same state of undress.

He groaned and pressed his palm flat against his quickly growing erection. Surrendering to the inevitability of the situation, he twisted the hot water tap viciously and climbed into the shower. He sighed as the warmth enveloped his tired body and let his hands roam freely, thinking of Buffy.

He chose the same coconut flavored body wash that Buffy had used to heighten the illusion that she was in the shower with him. Her choice of fashion over the years had given him plenty of tantalizing looks at many parts of her body. Sparring with her gave him a good sense of her strength and control. He felt honored to be even just a part of the development of that strength, her Watcher. He mused what it would be like to give up control to his Slayer.

What would it feel like to be fully under the influence of that strength coupled with Buffy’s beautiful and lithe form, Giles wondered. He had reread the Codex that morning. He desperately wanted to give Buffy the release and worship that she deserved. Imagining working the rituals on Buffy made Giles groan with need. One hand stroked his chest and stomach while the other quickened its pace on the shaft of his cock.

Giles bit down hard on his lower lip and groaned loudly as he came. “Buffy,” he panted quietly as he recovered. Turning off the water, Giles did a facepalm and groaned with frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a Buffy fic without some Latin silliness? My one semester of Latin has not informed me well enough to know if this translation is any good but, according to the website, Giles line "Notum vestri bellatores omne opus et praevenire sua desideria" means "Known your warrior's every need and anticipate their desires." Just in case anyone cared enough to want to know. lol Buffy and Giles share a few minutes in the kitchen together. I promise that things will heat up next chapter. I'm only expecting a couple of more chapters although who knows. These two have taken up residence in my head and I keep getting bits of dialogue. Enjoy!

The more mundane tasks of running a household, that was overfilled with people, took up both Giles’ and Buffy’s time over the next few days. Each of them kept hoping for the accidental private moments that they had captured earlier in the week but Buffy was too busy, and a little too nervous, to engineer them and Giles was swamped with research and training potential Slayers. 

But then, as if by magic, late one night Giles headed to the kitchen to make himself some tea and found Buffy standing there, alone, at the sink; her arms up to the elbows in bubbles as she washed dinner dishes. Giles took the opportunity to assess her condition. His Slayer looked tired. Giles chewed his lower lip, thinking about the Codex; for all of its more salacious passages, there were powerful rituals that he could use to fortify Buffy.

Giles jumped when he heard Buffy say, “You are the loudest lurker I have ever known, Giles.”

He chuckled to himself and walked over to stand behind her; his presence warm and comforting and ‘Arousing,’ Buffy thought as her stomach did a lovely flip flop. She attempted to flip her hair, which was hanging forward, over her shoulder, and grumbled when it did not comply.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your peace and quiet, love,” he said directly into Buffy’s ear, making her shiver.

“The only time I can get a room in this house to myself is when there’s tedious chores to be done,” Buffy answered him. She sighed with exasperation as her hair fell forward again, her sudsy hands keeping her from fixing the problem.

Buffy moaned quietly when she felt Giles’ large hands at her shoulders. “May I?” he asked.

Buffy, not actually knowing what he was asking, and also not really caring, nodded her head in agreement.

She sighed with contentment as Giles gathered up her hair, brushing his fingers through her tresses until they were smoothed, and then carefully wrapping a hair band around the ponytail that he’d made.

Buffy continued to wash the plate that had been clean for some time now, mesmerized by Giles’ ministrations; his fingers carefully kneading the tension from her neck and shoulders. “You just happened to have a hair tie in your pocket?” Buffy teased.

In answer, Giles recited quietly, “Notum vestri bellatores omne opus et praevenire sua desideria.”

“Is that the fancy Watcher’s sort of Boy Scout motto?” Buffy asked as she rolled her head from the right to the left; allowing Giles to continue his massage.

“In short, yes.”

“Is it from the Codex?” Buffy asked.

With a quick glance at the doorway, Giles stepped closer to Buffy. He dragged the tip of his nose up the side of her neck and buried it in her hair. He murmured, “Your accidental discovery of the Codex has piqued my interest,” he admitted.

Buffy deposited the plate that she held in the warm water in the adjacent sink so that she could hold on to the counter, something that was less likely to break in her hands. “I’ve piqued my own interest several times in the last few days thinking about the Codex,” she admitted, “and you…and the Codex and you… and you and the Codex.”

Giles gasped quietly at her confession, “My Slayer,” he breathed and let his hands slide down her arms and then back to her shoulders.

“According to the Codex, that particular move is meant to be done with some magicked oil that includes eucalyptus and mint and some other things I’ve never heard of,” she teased him.

Not one to be outdone, Giles murmured, “I made up a fresh batch last night; just give me the word, love.”

Buffy swore under her breath and bumped Giles toward the other sink with her hip.

“That’s not the word I was expecting…” Giles began before being interrupted by a large group of potential Slayers entering the kitchen and asking about the supply of ice cream.

Buffy gave the kitchen over to the potentials, several of them promising to finish the dishes for her. Walking passed Giles she swept one hand over the back of his neck, “Later, My Watcher,” she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy comes back from a rough night. Giles is there to help her. Feelings are discussed.

When Buffy walked through the front door, supported by two of the potentials, Giles dropped the book he’d been reading and practically sprinted to her. “Buffy, are you injured?”

“We don’t think so, Mr. Giles,” Amanda assured him.

“We checked her out,” Rona added, “no bites or scratches.”

“Giles,” Buffy whispered, “please.”

Giles gently extricated Buffy from Amanda and Rona, “Thank you; I’ll take it from here,” he assured them before lifting Buffy into his arms and heading up the stairs. 

Willow came in from the kitchen and watched Giles carrying Buffy. She was just about to head after them when Kennedy put a light hand on her arm and shook her head and then looked pointedly at the potentials who were obviously incredibly nervous.

“Okay,” Willow said in an overly chirpy voice, “who needs cookies? They’re fresh and I bet you’re all worn out. We can report everything that went on to Mr. Giles later.”

The girls turned away from the foot of the stairs, lured by the promise of food, but still throwing worried glances over their shoulders. 

BVSBVSBVS

Once Giles had managed to get Buffy into her room, he placed her gently on the bed before turning to close the door. “Are you alright, Buffy?” he asked as he knelt on the floor next to her.

Buffy pushed herself into a sitting position, “No wounds; probably some bruises,” she winced. 

“What happened?” Giles asked as he took her hand and rubbed it gently between his own.

“Out patrolling,” Buffy explained, “the potentials were doing great- taking directions, acting like a team. But, we got jumped by six ubervamps in the south side of the cemetery.”

“Six?!” Giles asked, perhaps a bit too loud as Buffy winced again. “I’m sorry, love,” he said quickly lowering his voice and bringing Buffy’s hand to his lips for a soft kiss. “Were you able to dispatch them?”

“The potentials took care of two of them. I took out the other four.”

“My Slayer,” Giles said reverently as he kissed her hand again. “What can I do for you? Tea? Kennedy and Willow just baked some cookies.”

“Actually, Giles,” Buffy started and he saw her blush slightly, “I’m not trying to be…what do you call it? Cheeky?”

Giles smiled at Buffy’s use of British slang, “What is it, love?”

“Is there something in the Codex that would help? I feel more than just tired; it’s something else. I have a sort of tired that’s a little scary; like during the Tento di Cruciamentum,” she whispered.

Giles’ heart clenched at the reminder of his betrayal. “There are certain…uh, rituals, massage and incantations that help a Slayer to recover after a particularly intense battle,” he suggested.

“I’ll have two of those, please,” Buffy nodded as she held up two fingers, “with a side order of fries.”

Giles smiled but his stomach was doing intensely stressful flip flops. ‘Bloody hell she doesn’t actually know what she’s asking for,’ Giles thought. “As you wish,” Giles answered her, choosing the formal tone to distance himself a bit. “I’ll be back in a moment with the supplies,” he told her as he stood up, “and, Buffy,” he swallowed audibly, “the rituals are meant to be worked on bare skin.”

Buffy blushed, “Okay.”

“But,” Giles stumbled over the words, “if you…uh, that is, if you’d like to leave on your,” he swallowed again, “your knickers that would be fine to make you more uh…”

“Comfortable?” Buffy asked 

“So that at least one of us will be,” Giles joked.

Buffy’s eyes widened in alarm, worried that she was misinterpreting the last few days, “Giles, if you don’t want to…”

He held up his hands in a calming gesture, “I do want to, Buffy.” Giles cleared his throat, “Very much.”

Buffy grinned at him, “Good; you had me worried.”

“I just don’t want to…take advantage,” he explained.

“But the Codex is hundreds of years old,” Buffy protested, “it’s not like you’re making this up- a bad Watcher pick-up line or something like that.”

Giles wiped a hand down his face, realizing he was about to blatantly admit to something that could completely change their relationship and so he kept his eyes on the floor, “That’s true,” he began, “these rituals are ancient but, as I said before, morals have changed and, I don’t know…I always suspected that the Codex was used by dirty old men to get into a young woman’s knickers and I have actual real feelings for you and I don’t want this Codex business to get mixed up with what I’d actually very much like to do with you, be for you,” he finished very quickly.

Giles raised his eyes to see Buffy blushing but her eyes were bright and there was a very happy smile on her face, “To call that sentence ‘run-on’ would be a major understatement,” she chided him. 

“You lot are a terrible influence,” Giles smiled.

“Me too,” Buffy said.

“You too?” Giles asked.

“Me too to all that; too tired to compose my own run-on.”

“Buffy,” Giles said with a hitch in his voice. He went to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his to kiss it reverently, “love.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy gets some relief after the big fight. Cuteness and snuggles too. For those of you who care about these things. The ritual that Giles does is a Wiccan blessing. 
> 
> Blessed be thy feet, that have brought thee in these ways  
> Blessed be thy knees, that shall kneel at the sacred altar  
> Blessed be thy womb, without which we would not be  
> Blessed be thy breasts formed in strength  
> Blessed be thy lips, that shall utter the Sacred Names.
> 
> Beátus tuæ pedes, qui introduxit te in his modis  
> Benedictus tua genua, quod erit flexis ad sacrum altare  
> Benedictus útero, sine quo non esset  
> Benedictus tua ubera formatur in fortitudine  
> Benedictus labiis tuis, quod erit prorsus Sacra Nomina.
> 
> The Latin that he murmurs when Buffy falls asleep is:  
> Nunc mea bellator erit somnus et vigilia "Now my warrior will sleep and I will watch."  
> I'm a sucker for Latin.  
> Enjoy!

BTVSBTVS

Giles took the time to change into a t shirt and some soft workout pants for ease of movement. When he was heading back to Buffy’s room, struggling to walk while he mentally berated himself for sporting an erection, Willow met him in the hallway. Luckily, his arms were laden with the materials he would need so Giles was fairly certain Willow wouldn’t notice his current physical predicament. 

“How’s Buffy?” she asked, obviously concerned.

“Well fine, really,” Giles assured her. “She’s exhausted her powers and needs to rest. I’m, uh, performing a Watcher ritual to help her to…”

“Get back up to full hit points?” Willow offered.

“Um…yes, I suppose that’s an apt analogy,” Giles conceded.

“Can I help?” Willow asked.

Giles inwardly screamed at this interruption. Buffy was waiting for him in the room just down the hallway and she was quite possibly not wearing much at all, and she was going to allow him to worship her like the worthy goddess that he always had known her to be and he was being pestered with these infernal questions! “ I’d like it if we weren’t disturbed.”

“Oh; okay.” Willow sniffed, “What is that scent? Eucalyptus and mint and, oh, Tribulus terrestris. I know that one,” she said with a triumphant smile, “it’s used as an herbal aphrodisiac…and it’s in a massage oil that you’re going to, oh, uh okay,” Willow blabbered a bit, her cheeks going red.

“So,” Giles cleared his throat, “you’ll make sure we’re not disturbed?”

“Yep,” Willow squeaked in embarrassment and hurried off down the hall.

BTVSBTVS

Giles gave a small rap on the door before entering. When he heard Buffy call out, he stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He took a deep breath, willing himself calm, and then turned around to see Buffy. She had indeed stripped down to her knickers which were black lace and commonly referred to, Giles thought, as ‘boy shorts.’ ‘Hardly an apt description,’ he thought.

“Bloody hell,” he breathed quietly. 

Buffy looked over her bare shoulder at him, “Like ‘em?”

“Yes,” Giles murmured, his eyes slightly glazed. Buffy chuckled; enjoying the attention from him. Giles’ eyes moved from Buffy’s feet to her shapely calves and over her well-muscled thighs and back. He swallowed audibly as he saw the swell of her breasts which were nestled against the towel that she’d laid out. Buffy’s hands where folded under her cheek. 

“Giles,” Buffy smiled.

“Yes, yes, forgive me.” Giles sat down on the bed, laying out the oil, the book, and the small towel he’d brought, “You’re very distracting, my Slayer,” he murmured and leaned down to kiss between Buffy’s shoulder blades.

She moaned in response, “Is the entire massage done with just your lips?” she asked with a grin.

Giles stomach clenched and he moaned quietly against Buffy’s skin, “Please, Buffy.”

“Sorry, my Watcher,” Buffy answered him, trying to sound sincere, “I promise to be all ritually now and stop teasing.”

Giles kissed her back once again, “Thank you. Any, uh, ticklish spots?”

“Wouldn’t it be more fun for you to find out the old-fashioned way?” 

Giles groaned quietly, “You’ll be the death of me, Buffy.” In answer, she laughed quietly and relaxed onto the surface of the bed. Giles opened the book and placed it near Buffy’s side so that he’d be able to read the pages, “I haven’t had a chance to memorize it,” he explained.

Sitting at the end of the bed, Giles took some of the oil and warmed it between his palms. He allowed some of the oil to trickle onto the bottom of Buffy’s feet before taking them into his hands and murmuring, “Beátus tuæ pedes, qui introduxit te in his modis.”

Buffy moaned with pleasure as he dragged his thumbs up her instep and then pulled to allow Buffy’s feet to slowly glide out of his grasp. “That’s amazing,” she breathed into her forearm.

Giles smiled at the compliment and then moved to dribble more oil onto her calves and thighs, “Benedictus tua genua, quod erit flexis ad sacrum altare.”

In response, Buffy allowed a noise to escape her lips that could only be described as a happy purring.

Giles slid his hands up her legs, allowing his thumbs to move onto Buffy’s inner thighs in a soft teasing gesture. When he dribbled oil onto her lower back and up between her shoulder blades he murmured, “Benedictus tua ubera formatur in fortitudine,” and then drew several complex signs with the oil onto Buffy’s back. 

Giles continued to draw the same pattern onto Buffy’s lower back and then on her thighs and calves. He drew the pattern one last time on her shoulders before sitting back to surreptitiously adjust himself and ask quietly, “How does that feel?”

“Feels floaty,” Buffy answered in a quiet but strong voice. “Not floaty like I’m leaving, floating away, but floaty like now I’m more here; all central in the Buffy bod.”

Giles smiled at her interpretation, “It’s meant to call forth, and center, your power.”

“Feeling very centered,” she agreed but then scowled slightly as she glanced at the open pages. “That’s only three,” she said questioningly.

“I’m sorry?” Giles cleared his throat and felt his face and neck blush bright red.

“There are five lines in the poem…”

“It’s a ritual blessing…”

“Okay; there are five lines in the ritual blessing and you only did three,” Buffy clarified. “What are the other two?

Giles licked his lips, “The other two aren’t reachable in your current position.”

Buffy grinned, “Need me to roll over?”

“Need?” Giles stammered, “No; I wouldn’t say ‘need.’ You said that you were feeling stronger. But, technically, in order to complete the ritual…”

Giles found that he lost the power of speech entirely when Buffy roller over underneath him. “I think you should finish the ritual, Rupert,” Buffy smiled.

He held Buffy’s gaze and felt himself taking in some of the energy he’d called forth with the ritual. “Floaty,” he murmured.

“Told ya,” Buffy smiled as she placed her hands on his thighs. “Finish the ritual, my Watcher,” she repeated with a slightly commanding tone.

“Yes, my Slayer,” he breathed and retrieved the oil. Giles finally broke Buffy’s gaze and let his eyes slowly track down to her breasts. His breath stuttered slightly as he smeared a bit of the oil over his lips and said the next line, “Benedictus labiis tuis, quod erit prorsus Sacra Nomina.”

Buffy’s eyed widened and her lips curved in a smile as Giles bent down and kissed her softly on the mouth. Both of their eyes slid closed as he lingered there in a chaste but heated kiss. 

“I always knew you’d be a good kisser,” Buffy murmured as she stroked Giles’ thighs.

He smiled at that and slid his hands down her sides and onto her stomach. “May I remove these, my Slayer?” he asked as he pulled at her panties.

Buffy nodded and lifted her hips so that Giles could move down them down her form. He dropped them to the floor and straddled Buffy’s ankles. “This is the last line in the ritual, my Slayer,” he told her and then placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs caressing the folds of her sex, “Benedictus útero, sine quo non esset,” he changed and made the pattern with his thumbs.

Buffy gasped and arched her hips toward him, “Again,” she breathed.

Giles’ breath quickened as he slid his thumbs in between Buffy’s fold to find her clit, “Benedictus útero, sine quo non esset,” he recited and repeated the pattern.

Buffy moaned loudly and circled her hips against Giles’ hands. “Rupert, again,” she gasped.

Giles moaned with desire at the way Buffy was moving and twisting beneath him, “Benedictus útero, sine quo non esset,” he recited one final time and then lowered his mouth to Buffy’s sex and licked the pattern above and around her clit with the tip of his tongue.  
Buffy took a deep breath and her hands flew to Giles’ head, her fingers burying themselves in his slightly shaggy hair, her hips bucking against his mouth. Giles looked up at her and saw Buffy quickly snap her head to the side so that she could bellow her release into the pillow. He smiled against her flesh, his chest filling with pride.

Giles sat back and grabbed the small towel he’d brought, wiping his hands and mouth and watching the lovely image of Buffy recovering from and orgasm. Buffy stretched languidly and smiled up at him, “Rupert, that was,” her compliment was stopped by a jaw cracking yawn.

“I’ll take the sentiment over the actual content,” he smiled. 

Buffy smiled sleepily at him, “Sorry, I didn’t have any plans to yawn when I first opened my mouth.”

“You’ve had a long night,” Giles said in understanding.

Buffy sat up, “But what about,” he gestured to the front of Giles’ pants, “I don’t want to just leave you…well, not hanging.”

Giles chuckled, “You need your rest,” he said as he lay beside her and pulled Buffy to him. 

“I am very sleepy and satisfied,” Buffy smiled as she moved Giles’ arm up so that he was cradling her bare breasts.

He groaned and buried his nose in her neck, “Buffy, love, please don’t make it any…” 

“Harder?” Buffy snorted with laughter.

“I purposefully stopped that sentence before it could end disastrously,” Giles grumped and bit her on the neck. When there was no response, Giles sat up slightly to look over her shoulder. His Slayer was sound asleep in his arms. “Nunc mea bellator erit somnus et vigilia,” he murmured and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed to drape over her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Smut here- well suggestions of it. Sorry about that. More like a bridge than a full chapter but I wanted to keep posting regularly to keep up my momentum. Enjoy!

When Buffy woke up the next morning she found herself naked under the afghan that usually lay folded at the end of her bed, smelling like eucalyptus and mint, and full of energy. She also found herself alone which was disappointing as she was incredibly horny. 

Glancing at the clock she saw that it was half past ten. She threw on some yoga pants and a tshirt and poked her head out into the hallway. It was really quiet but, as the place didn’t look trashed or empty of weapons, she figured that it wasn’t anything to do with an attack on the house or an emergency elsewhere. 

“Guess I’ll take a shower,” she mused aloud, “don’t want to walk around smelling like the koala exhibit all day.”

In the bathroom, Buffy found a note on the mirror. It was written in Giles’ handwriting and read, “Went to the park to train. We’ll be back for lunch. Rest yourself. –R” Buffy smiled; so, he had noticed that she’d called him Rupert. 

Buffy took her time in the shower and pampered herself with some of the lotions and potions that she had stashed in the bathroom cabinet deep behind the cold medicines. When she emerged from her room an hour later, she was glowing and smelling nice and she was hungry. 

The front door burst open just as she was exiting the kitchen with some toast and avocado slices on a plate. She moved aside for the horde of potentials who were sounding like a hungry zombie horde as they descended on the kitchen. “There’s avocadoes that need to be eaten,” she said over her shoulder just as she turned to see Giles walk through the front door.

“Buffy,” he smiled, “good morning.”

“Morning, Rupert,” she purred at him after glancing in the direction of the kitchen. She stepped a bit closer, “Where did you go last night?”

Giles blushed and glanced at the entrance to the kitchen, “Back to my own room; you snore.”

Buffy’s mouth dropped open, “I do not.”

He chuckled, “It’s fine, love. Besides, I needed to take care of something and didn’t want to wake you.”

“Take care of,” Buffy’s brow creased in a frown and then flew up in understanding. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Giles murmured, “I licked your juices off of my fingers and then I came so hard that I very nearly blacked out.”

Buffy stumbled a bit and her toast was only saved by Giles’ quick catch, “You are an evil, evil, man, Rupert,” Buffy hissed.

“Good thing you have so much experience controlling evil,” he smiled, “you’ll just have to take me in hand.”

Buffy bit her lower lip, “I’d like that very much.”

They both jumped back as they heard Willow clear her throat, “Sorry to, uh, interrupt the,” she waved her hands, “whisperings. But, Giles, we’ve got a couple of pings,” she held up a piece of paper.

“Potentials?” he asked.

“Yup and you’ll have to pack a bag because it’s gonna take a few days of driving,” she explained. When she caught Buffy’s crestfallen face she continued, “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”

Buffy took a deep breath and forced a smile, “It’s not of the bad; it’s good. More potentials means numbers and that’s a good.”

“Yes,” Giles agreed looking at the paper Willow had given him. “Well, this will have me gone until Saturday at the earliest. I’d best get packed.” He looked at Buffy and tipped a quick wink before brushing her elbow with outstretched fingers and heading up the stairs.

Buffy sighed with annoyance and sat down on the couch to eat her toast.

“Sorry you can’t go with,” Willow said to Buffy.

Buffy swallowed a bite of toast, “I’m not; you know what kind of music Giles listens to on road trips.”

Willow smiled knowingly, “Mmmm-hmmm. So that’s…new,” she offered.

“Really old, actually,” Buffy grinned as she took a big bite of toast.

“Are we talking about Giles or the Codex?” she asked. 

“You know about the Codex?” Buffy asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah,” Willow waved her hands, “you know me with the big reading and wanting to be helpful and know things.”

Buffy snorted, “Nothing that you can help with in this case.”

“Well, no,” Willow agreed, “but there’s still some great pictures, right?” She grinned hugely as Buffy covered her blushing face and laughed hysterically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this was the last chapter but I kept getting little ideas so it became really long. Next chapter should be the end of the story. Forgot to mention that this was AU but isn't that kind of obvious? lol Buffy and Giles finally get some much needed alone time.

‘The nice thing about having an active job,’ Buffy thought to herself as she executed a roundhouse kick to the ubervamp’s head, ‘is it allows you to forget’ she swept its legs and landed with a knee on its sternum ‘your problems’ she grunted loudly as she drove the stake through its chest and stood up so that she wasn’t bathed in the explosion of dust.

“That felt good,” Buffy smiled as she dusted herself off. Glancing at the horizon, she saw that the sky was beginning to lighten. She yawned and stretched, “Time to head home, ladies,” she told the group of potentials that she’d been working with.

Buffy remained silent, a smile playing at her lips, as the girls chatted excitedly around her while they walked, ‘It’s Saturday; Giles will be coming home,’ she thought to herself. She managed to suppress the small shiver of excitement that suffused her frame, biting at her bottom lip, as she thought about all the ways that she could welcome her Watcher home from his trip and the surprise that Willow had helped her with.

As they approached the house, Buffy was sad to see that Giles’ car wasn’t sitting out front. But her disappointment was quickly drowned out by the cheers of the potentials as the pizza delivery van pulled up to the curb. 

“Thank you, Willow!” the girls yelled at the house as they surrounded the extremely nervous driver and helped him unload the numerous boxes of pizza.

Chuckling, Buffy walked into the house and was greeted by Willow, “Good call,” she complimented.

“I found the only pizza parlor still open in Sunnydale,” Willow grinned, obviously proud of herself, “they were happy for the business.”

Buffy reached out and grabbed a slice of cheese from an open box that was being carried to the dining room, “Oh; that’s good,” she groaned as she took a bite.

“Faith always says that slaying makes you hungry and…,” Willow trailed off and blushed suddenly.

Buffy laughed, “She’s not wrong.”

“Speaking of,” Willow waved noncommittally at Buffy’s frame, “Giles called; he should be back around ten.”

Now it was Buffy’s turn to blush, “Good,” she stated simply as she took another bite. 

“Everything is finished at the Herbert’s,” Willow said as she followed Buffy into the kitchen where the Slayer grabbed another slice of pizza and a glass of water.

Buffy turned around from the sink and smiled at Willow, “You’re the best, Will.”

The redhead smiled proudly, “I know it.”

BTVBTVSBTVS

Giles walked in through the front door with three very nervous looking potentials. “Willow?” he called out as he closed the door. 

Willow walked in from the kitchen, flanked by several potentials, “Giles, how was the trip?” She laughed inwardly as she saw Giles’ eyes darting around, obviously looking for Buffy, though he was doing his best to be British and polite about it.

“The trip?” he lost his train of thought for a moment as his eyes tracked up the stairs, “Oh, yes, right,” he shook his head, remembering his manners. “Everyone, this is Francis, Celeste and Audre; show them where they can stow their things?”

The small group of potentials broke away from Willow and surrounded the girls, chatting excitedly, and lead them up the stairs.

“She’s two doors down, at the Herbert’s house. Or at least it used to be the Herbert’s house but, ya know, they kind of skipped town like, pretty much, everyone else and didn’t put it up for sale or anything so we figured,” Willow shrugged, “they wouldn’t mind…or at least wouldn’t know.”

Giles, completely lost, frowned in confusion at Willow, “Was I somewhere else for the beginning of that conversation?”

“If I had to guess, I’d say you were in Buffyland…well, not in, but looking to be in…and I’m going to start this sentence again because it went someplace especially weird,” Willow babbled.

“Quite,” Giles stated as he dropped his bag.

Willow picked up Giles’ bag, “Buffy is two doors down at the Herbert’s house. She’s, uh, waiting for you,” the redhead explained.

Giles’ chest swelled with happiness at the thought of Buffy waiting for him. He pressed a closed fist to his mouth to attempt to suppress the excited grin that he felt growing there, “Thank you, Willow. I’ll just, uh, go see to…go see Buffy. I suppose we’ll be back after…or later.” 

Catching Willow’s gaze and seeing that she wasn’t not in any way asking for an explanation, Giles stopped talking.

“Bye,” Willow said simply and turned around to take Giles’ bag up the stairs.

Giles, not even trying to hide his grin now, did an about face and quickly strode out the door. As he approached the house where Buffy waited for him, he could feel a slight hum of magic. Knocking on the front door, out of habit, he definitely noted a protection ward suffusing the house.

When Buffy answered the door, wearing only a black halter top and dark grey yoga pants, he motioned around the house, “Willow?”

Buffy smiled and pointed at her chest, “Buffy.”

Giles rolled his eyes and laughed, “I mean did Willow…”

“Made with the protection spells so we’d have a bit of privacy; yeah,” Buffy explained as she grabbed the front of Giles’ jacket. “You are welcome here, Rupert Giles,” she said as she pulled him in through the front door. “Everyone has to be invited,” she explained.

Giles happily followed her, “Very smart, my Slayer,” he smiled down at her and then whooped with surprise as Buffy jumped into his arms and threw her legs around his waist.

“Rupert,” Buffy purred as her hands threaded into his hair and she pulled him to her for a heated kiss.

Giles stumbled slightly as Buffy thrust her tongue into his mouth. His hands slid down her torso and he cupped her ass through the thin yoga pants, groaning when he could feel that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Although Buffy’s lungs were suffused with Slayer strength, Giles’ were not so he was forced, eventually, to break the kiss.

Giles’ teeth worried at his bottom lip as he panted. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his, “Missed you,” she said simply, “it hurt.”

Giles frowned, “I was a little worried that the Codex ritual might form a physical bond,” he apologized.

Buffy knocked her forehead again Giles’ and he gasped quietly at the blow, “Idiot,” she murmured, “it’s not the Codex, or any ritual, Giles. I’m in love with you, my Watcher,” she soothed his forehead with a soft kiss.

Hearing those words from Buffy’s lips, after he’d been thinking the same thing for quite some time now, Giles was seriously concerned that his chest might burst with happiness. “Buffy, love,” he growled as he grabbed up a fistful of her hair in a, slightly less aggressive, Ripper move, “I have loved you for so long. I…,” he stopped talking and decided to show her instead.

He managed four steps to the bottom of the staircase before the need to move against Buffy’s lithe body became too strong. Giles braced Buffy against the wall, one hand still tightly holding her hair, and moved his hips in slow circles against her center. His mouth was busy kissing and nipping at her jaw and her neck, sucking on her earlobes, and whispering decidedly specific, and bawdy, details about what he would like to do with her.

Buffy panted, a large smile plastered across her face, as Giles sucked the flesh of her neck into his mouth, “Going a little Ripper on me there, Rupert,” she commented as he pulled at her hair.

“Sorry, love,” he told her as he nuzzled at her cheek, “all this reminds me of sneaking into empty flats during my college days. I suppose it puts me in mind of being a young man again,” he chuckled.

“Are you seriously apologizing for kissing me that passionately?” Buffy asked him incredulously. “I mean, I know you’re British but how British can you get?” she smiled.

“True,” he said simply. Then he cradled her face in his hands and said, “Buffy, I love you too. With all my heart, and all that I am, I love you. I am yours, Buffy; always.”

She kissed him gently on the mouth and whispered against his lips, “The bedroom is second door on the right, up the stairs.”

Giles growled happily and carried her the rest of the way. When they’d made it inside, and closed the door, Buffy jumped down and put a hand against Giles’ chest pushing him forcefully against the door.

Giles groaned and let his head fall back against the door, his eyes regarding her from under lowered lids, his face flushed with need, “You know what your strength does to me, love?” he asked her as he pushed back experimentally against her hand.

“I am fully aware,” Buffy answered him, glancing down at the front of his trousers.

Giles chuckled, “Okay, so you’re in charge; I’m not complaining.”

Buffy stepped back and gave him an approving nod, “Strip down to your,” she frowned, “men’s underwear aren’t called ‘knickers’ are they?”

Giles guffawed, “They’re just pants,” he explained.

Buffy shook her head, “Why you people can’t just speak English…anyway, strip to your pants and lay down on the bed.”

“Yes, my Slayer,” Giles said reverently.

Buffy could tell that he wasn’t playing at anything; he was being fully submissive. She smiled happily as she watched Giles toe off his shoes and socks. She licked at her lips as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt tossing them in the direction of a nearby chair. 

Giles held Buffy’s gaze, gauging her reaction, as he unbuttoned his shirt and the garment joined the rest of his clothes on the chair. When he pulled off his undershirt, and stood there in only his trousers, he was happy to see 

Buffy’s eyes track down his bare chest and stomach with a satisfied gleam and a smile on her lips. He watched her teeth worry about her bottom lip as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zip down. Buffy gave a quiet hum of approval as his dark green boxer briefs were revealed. She nodded toward the bed and he executed the final command; sprawling out on the king sized bed and looking to her for further directions. 

Buffy walked over to the nightstand and picked up a notebook that lay there, “I’ve started writing my own Codex,” she explained. “I got some help with the translation, and my Latin pronunciation isn’t great, but it should work.” 

“That’s a Codex?” Giles asked.

“Yes,” Buffy answered him looking at the notebook herself, “I know it doesn’t look all fancy and old like your books but…and no illustrations either. Last time I drew pictures of the male anatomy was in third grade and I got sent to the counselor’s office.”

“So it’s a Codex for…?”

Buffy blushed a bit, “It’s a Codex for a Slayer to give energy and support back to her Watcher; Willow helped me with the magics.”

Giles smiled, feeling very loved in that moment. “Is that Hello Kitty on the front?” he asked doing his best not to crack up laughing but giggles breaking through nonetheless.

“It’s the only notebook I had laying around the house,” Buffy frowned, “its’ a little tough to come by school supplies in Sunnydale right now. I drew a little pair of glasses and frown eyes on her so she looked more serious at least,” she showed him the front of the notebook.

Giles’ back arched against the bed as he let loose a bellow of laughter. Tears streamed down his cheeks and, through them, he could see his Slayer scowling at him. “Oh, Buffy, I’m sorry, love. Come ‘ere; I’m sorry.”

Buffy walked over to the bed and placed the notebook and the bottle of massage oil next to Giles, “Some people might say that you’re not acting very grateful,” she warned, “maybe now’s not the right time to do this,” she threatened and started toward the door.

Giles moved quickly, getting up off the bed and grabbing Buffy around the waist. He dropped to the floor in front of her and bowed his head in supplication, “Please, my Slayer.”

Buffy leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head, “Ya got me, Rupert,” she smiled. He looked up, his eyes pleading and Buffy kissed him softly on the lips. “Next time I’ll make sure to bring a gag and shackles.”

Giles swallowed audibly and his skin flushed, “Buffy,” he murmured.

She grinned at him, “I was just kidding but…huh, really?” She ran her hands over his bare shoulder and encouraged him to return to the bed. “To make up for laughing at my Codex, you have to promise not to giggle when I try to pronounce the Latin,” Buffy said as she took some of the oil into her hands. “Deal?”

Giles relaxed into the bed, “I promise.”

Buffy started at Giles’ feet, mirroring much of what he had done for her days before. “Beátus tuæ pedes, qui introduxit te in his modis,” Buffy said carefully as she slid her oiled hands over his bare feet. She glared at him when she heard a small giggle.

“Not laughing at you,” Giles promised, “my feet are a bit sensitive, a bit ticklish, is all.”

“Okay,” Buffy answered giving him a warning glare. When she slid her hands up Giles’ calves to his knees he groaned with pleasure, “Benedictus tua genua, quod erit flexis ad sacrum altare.”

“That feels magnificent, love,” Giles murmured.

Buffy shifted on the bed, the magic charge building in the room was creating a very sensuous reaction in her own body, “Benedictus tua ubera formatur in fortitudine,” she continued, with a glance at the notebook, and slid her hands over Giles’ lower belly and up onto his chest, stopping to smooth a ritual pattern into his pectorals.

Giles’ only response was to push his head into the pillow and moan. The fact that Buffy had easily skipped from his knees to his chest, bypassing the very place he’d love her hands to be, made him much more aware of the ache in his groin.

Buffy paused to paint her lips with the magicked oil; Giles watching the movement closely. She settled herself right over his center, straddling his erection, “You’re doing that on purpose,” he whined.  
“Mmm-hmmm,” Buffy smiled and then leaned forward to place a kiss on Giles’ lips. She pulled back a few inches to murmur, “Benedictus labiis tuis, quod erit prorsus Sacra Nomina.”

Giles stuttered with reaction. Buffy purposefully dragged her breasts up Giles’ chest to place small kisses above his eyes, “Beátus tuæ oculos, qui custodiebat me.”

“That line is new,” Giles whispered, leaving his eyes closed as he felt ropes of energy suffusing his being, “that’s not in the original Codex.”

“I told you that I was writing my own,” Buffy reminded him. “That lines means, ‘Blessed be thy eyes that have watched over me.”

Giles’ voice was thick with emotion when he said her name this time. He could feel himself practically buzzing; it was like no high he’d ever felt before. Giles came to when he felt Buffy move back down his frame and then her fingers slid under the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

“Is it okay if I take these off?” she asked.

Giles opened his eyes and met Buffy’s gaze. “Yes,” he answered raggedly and lifted his hips to help her. 

Buffy dragged them down his legs and then dropped them to the floor. Then her hands began at his feet and made the ritual sign, and then again at his knees, and then her fingers curled around his hips and her thumbs brushed against his erection. Giles could feel that they were slick with oil as she moved them on his shaft. 

“Benedictus fascinum, sine quo non esset,” she breathed as her thumbs made the same ritual sign.

Giles concentrated on his breathing, willing himself to hold on.

“Rupert,” Buffy panted.

He looked into her eyes just as she traced the pattern on the underside of his shaft, her fingers sliding easily over him. “Buffy,” he moaned.

“Now,” she commanded and traced the sign once again.

Giles swore loudly as his hips jerked upward at the command from his Slayer. He felt the familiar tingle in his toes; the harbinger of release. But, this time it seemed magnified a hundred times. He cried out her name and then everything faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles and Buffy make some magic happen. 
> 
> Notes for poorly translated Latin:  
> Buffy: Bless this path that has brought us together. And from now on, I will guard you as you watch me.
> 
> Giles: Always journeying together from now on.

“Rupert,” Buffy whispered as she combed through this hair with her fingers and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Hmmm?” he responded quietly, his eyes still closed as he turned and took Buffy in his arms.

“Okay good; you had me worried. I was about to call Willow.”

“Why?” Giles murmured as he kissed down her neck and nuzzled the swell of her breasts. “I’ve got everything I need right here,” he breathed as he finally opened his eyes and gazed up at her.

“Because…whoa, Rupert, your eyes are really bright green right now.” Buffy groaned as Giles mouthed at her breasts over the cotton of her shirt.

“My eyes are always green,” Giles chuckled, " 'cept for the little brown patch." His hands slid under Buffy’s shirt and up the soft skin of her stomach, “You are much too dressed, my Slayer.”

“They’re way more blue than usual,” she corrected him. Buffy moaned as Giles’ lips followed his fingers, laying soft kisses all over her belly. “You were out for like five minutes,” she explained, “that’s really distracting, Rupert,” she groaned.

“That’s the point, love,” Giles grinned up at her and tugged at her shirt, “Off, off, off,” he chanted as he pulled at her shirt.

Buffy complied and tossed the garment to the floor, “Willow told me the ritual would be powerful, and I guess with your comment the other day about…oh, that feels good…how you almost blacked out after…”

“Easily the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had,” Giles murmured as he kissed and licked his way around Buffy’s breasts, “this goes next,” he explained as he undid the clasp on Buffy’s bra and threw it to the floor. 

Buffy gasped when Giles pulled her to him. His soft chest hair caressed her breasts, “I think the…” she groaned when Giles licked down her neck, “ritual combined with our, ya know, feelings…,” Giles sucked Buffy’s right nipple between his lips and bit down gently, “has boosted the energy level.”

Giles let Buffy’s nipple slide from between his lips and glanced down at himself, “That would certainly explain the recovery time,” he grinned up at Buffy, his eyes sparkling and then he growled, “well… how nice.”

Buffy whooped loudly as Giles grabbed her and, moving with astonishing speed, flipped them both over so that she was underneath him and he held her tightly in his arms. She grinned up at him, “That was fun. You’ve obviously way above your full hit points.”

“I’m tempted to take you to the sparring room at The Magic Shop,” he smiled wolfishly.

“That could be a good time,” Buffy agreed, grinning, as she moved her legs to the outside of Giles’ and squeezed.

Giles looked down at her sculpted body, “But, honestly, I’d much rather stay here in bed,” he murmured as he slid down Buffy’s frame and settled between her legs.

“Also a time of the good,” Buffy smiled.

Giles grabbed the waistband of Buffy’s yoga pants between his teeth, “Ca I ‘ake ‘ees hoff?” 

“Apparently the ritual has taken away your ability to speak English,” Buffy remarked.

He grinned and then opened his mouth to release the waistband, “Is that a yes?” He kissed Buffy’s stomach.

“Yes, that’s a yes,” she groaned as he dragged his mouth back and forth along her bare skin.

Giles gave a happy little growl and then slowly peeled the yoga pants from Buffy’s hips and legs. Once he’d dropped them to the floor, his eyes traveled back up her body with a look that was a cross between reverent and lecherous, “My Slayer,” Giles breathed, “my Buffy.”

“All yours,” she answered as she watched Giles lower his mouth to lay a soft kiss on the curls atop her sex. “Rupert,” she gasped as his hands surrounded her upper thighs and he encouraged her to move them apart so that his mouth could reach more intimate spaces.

Giles licked up through Buffy’s folds and circled her clit with his tongue, “You taste amazing, love,” he told her and then lowered his head again.

Buffy groaned when Giles slipped a finger inside of her, thrusting slowly while sucking on her clit. When she felt the first tingles of an energy charge in the room, she realized that Giles was drawing the ritual patterns on her sex, “Giles, I’m so close,” she panted.

His only answer was to slowly add another finger and pick up the pace of his thrusting while continuing the patterns with his tongue.

Buffy heard her toes crack as she curled them into the mattress, her hips lifting from the bed. She pushed her head back into the pillow and practically screamed and this time she didn’t have to hold back; the next occupied house was two doors down.

Giles backed off for a moment to let Buffy recover but he stayed close to her, kissing her thighs, and occasionally making little swipes of his tongue through the folds of her sex. “So beautiful, Buffy, so beautiful,” he murmured.

Buffy raised her head and Giles gasped to see that she was almost glowing, “Okay, so that was an eleven,” she panted.

Giles chuckled, “We’re not done yet,” he informed her as he moved his fingers to slide up against her sex. He kept the touches light, circling closer and closer to her clit but never quite touching. He grinned when he spotted sparks of magick flowing over Buffy’s skin.

“Rupert,” Buffy breathed and slid her hands down until they grabbed up fistfuls of his hair, “come here,” she said in a commanding tone.

Giles looked up into the eyes of his Slayer, the center of his universe, and the look of love and devotion that he saw in her gaze made him shiver with the intensity of it. “Buffy, I love you too,” he whispered and then moved up her form.

Buffy was quick to wrap her limbs around Giles and hold him tightly as she kissed his lips, licking her juices from his mouth and then moving quickly to flip him onto his back. “I wanted to say it first,” she pouted.

“Does this mean I win?” Giles grinned wolfishly up at her.

Buffy looked down at Giles’ impressive erection, grinding down on him with small circles of her hips until he was panting with need and gripping her hips tightly, “I think it’s one of those win-win situations,” she groaned.

Giles nodded in silent agreement, a look of focused concentration on his face, “Buffy,” he practically whimpered and lifted her up slightly, “please, Buffy.”

“Yeah,” Buffy groaned, “I know,” she moved her hand between them and positioned Giles’ so that, when she sank back down onto his frame, he easily slid inside of her.

Giles swore loudly and arched his back. Buffy moved one hand to trace the chorded muscles in his neck and shoulders that stood out starkly. Small crackles of electricity followed the movement of her fingers. 

When Giles opened his eyes again, he gasped at the brightness of Buffy’s gaze. “I’ve never felt anything like this,” he murmured reverently as Buffy stroked his lips with her fingertips. Giles opened his mouth to take one digit between his teeth and bit down gently.

A look of concentration crossed Buffy’s face and she said carefully, “Benedic hoc iter attulit simul. Et ex nunc in, ego custodiam te vigilate mecum” as she picked up the pace, riding him in a smooth motion with deep and grinding thrusts as she held Giles’ gaze. 

There were unshed tears in the corners of Giles’ eyes as he answered her incantation, “Semper iter simul a nunc.” Giles’ hands flew to Buffy’s lower back, supporting her as he sat up, changing the angle of their joining and making them both gasp with pleasure, “Can you feel it gathering?” he panted.

“Yes,” Buffy moaned as she continued to move with Giles’ thrusts.

“Kiss me, love,” Giles told her. Their lips crashed, their arms holding each other tightly while they rocked together. As the energy in the room built, swirling in a bright cloud around them, Giles and Buffy broke the kiss and gave in to the ancient power that suffused them both crying out their release with looks of intense joy on their faces.

After they had recovered, Buffy lay draped over Giles’ chest as he stroked her back softly. “How was my pronunciation?” Buffy murmured against Giles’ chest and then planting a kiss on his pectoral.

“Quite good, actually.”

“I’ve been practicing for the last two days,” Buffy confessed.

Giles smiled, “It was beautiful,” he told her. 

“I love you, Rupert,” Buffy said quietly and then stifled a yawn.

“I love you too, Buffy,” he murmured and placed a kiss on top of her head. 

BTVSBTVSBTVS  
They managed to make it back to the house for dinner. Buffy squeezed Giles’ hand before heading to the kitchen to make him some tea.

“What’s up?” Xander asked Giles as Buffy brought back a mug and pressed it into his hands.

“Touch of laryngitis,” Giles explained in a scratchy whisper before sipping from the mug.

“Must be due to all the orgasmic screaming that you were doing,” Anya offered chirpily. 

Xander turned to her, his mouth falling open, as he glanced at the way that Buffy and Giles were standing so close to each other, “Screaming?” he asked quietly.

Willow sauntered past Buffy, giving her a little hip bump, “Guess we should’ve put a silencing charm on the house too,” she said out of the side of her mouth.

Buffy’s face practically burst into flame and she quickly buried it in Giles’ shoulder.

“Oh dear gods,” Giles muttered as he took a sip of tea and locked his eyes on the ceiling, anywhere but at Xander’s half disgusted, half incredulous face.

Anya elbowed him hard, “I think it’s nice and it makes sense. He knows all about her, she knows all about him, and who wouldn’t want to be with a well-preserved older man? They’re more experienced,” she explained to Xander.

“Anya,” he groaned, “please stop.”

“I mean sexually,” she continued.

“We got it,” Willow told her, obviously trying desperately not to laugh.

Buffy, her face still pressed to Giles’ shoulder, muttered, “Anya, please shut up.”

“Well, I’ll bet Giles knows all sorts of things,” she went on, completely unfazed by how uncomfortable she was making them as her eyes wandered over the older man’s frame.

“That’s it,” Buffy declared and took Giles by the hand leading him up the stairs, “let’s get away from the crazy persons,” she told him. 

“Indeed,” he answered and happily followed after her.

“There they go,” Anya said decisively, “off to have more sex.”


End file.
